Pulchritude
by Schwarz Stein
Summary: What can an Uchiha do when he sees his lover disappearing before his eyes? Sasuke-Naruto


**Pulchritude**

**Note: Just wanted to try this out- nothing special. Tell me if I am doing a satisfactory job.**

**Warning: rated for OOC and violence.**

**Summary: What can an Uchiha do when he sees his lover disappearing before his eyes? Sasuke-Naruto**

**Prologue  
**  
His insides melted at what he saw. Outside in the hallway of his apartment, his eyes narrowed with hurt, anger, betrayal. His usual giddiness terminated, he only felt boiled un-surfaced hatred. Uzumaki Naruto spied through the doorway that was ajar from his room: a room he shared with his lover, his boyfriend, his soul mate. He vanquished his thoughts immediately as he spied the Uchiha kissing a pink haired girl passionately.

His back pressed against the wall, his head tilted in a ninety degree angle just watching, with suppressed emotions. He thought he was going to come home and rest in the comforts of his lover's arms, sure he usually worked later than this, but today… the office had allowed him an early leave. He had wanted to surprise the raven head, but ironically he was the one surprised.

His eyes lowered in sadness as he continued to watch the two begin their ravaging. There had to be some logical explanation as to why his boyfriend would do this; even if there were one… the look on the Uchiha's face currently told a different story. He knew he was always a reckless one, impulsive, short-tempered, and even impatient. Today however, at the sight of the one he loved so dearly in the arms of someone else rendered him immobile to feeling anything else.

This must be destiny. Why? He was raised as an orphan when he was young; his parents had been murdered. He had heard the news from the police; his parent's car had been rigged with explosives that were triggered when the ignition started. After, he had cried for so long, he had been alone for so long. That was changed however, when he befriended Sasuke Uchiha at work. Sure, he two had hit it off in the wrong way, but after a while, they became close real close; close as lovers. With his spiked raven hair that had long bangs nearly covering his eyes, pale featured skin that contrasted with the evening light. Naruto couldn't help but smile bitterly at his boyfriend's profile.

Sasuke had made him feel alive. Soon after, he had made plenty of great friends and lived a happy and go life; well, happy and go life up until now. He guessed that even he who had thought the two would forever be bonded was only living a daydream. He was destined to be alone. He gave the two individuals on his bed a last glance before he stalked towards the living room.

He yanked open the closet doors and hefted two suitcases out. He quietly closed the two doors and inhaled a breath of air at his reflection that was reflected by the mirror attached to the closet door. A tanned skin individual with messy blond hair wearing nothing but an orange t-shirt and black mixed orange knee-length shorts stared back at him. His sky blue eyes downcast with un-shed emotions, he traced his six whiskered marks, three etched on each side of his cheek; his birthmarks.

"Sasuke… what is the reason to why you did this?" He asked himself quietly as he began to pack some of his belongings. He fitted his treasured possessions into one suitcase and zipped it closed and leaving it beside the door. He faintly heard the presence of the television that was still on; a reporter warning people that a serial bomber was on the loose, and how people should take extreme caution.

He took the other suitcase with him towards the bedroom. He stood in front of the door and inhaled another breath of air. Forcing a smile on his face he entered the room. Two gasp were heard as he entered; one being the pink headed girl who wrapped a blanket around her nude figure, while the other gasp belonged to his boyfriend; ex-boyfriend.

With his happy facade on, he waved at the two.

"Oops! Sorry to interrupt your moment guys, I just need to pack a few clothes and then I shall be out of your way you two." He laughed forcibly putting an arm behind his head and scratched sheepishly. Deep down, he was hurting, his heart was splitting in two; he had to get out of this room and fast. He made his way over to the closet and wrenched open the doors and began shoving clothes into the second suitcase. As he did this, the two individuals on the bed eyed him hesitantly. Green orbs terrified, onyx eyes petrified.

The raven head immediately got out of bed and took shaky steps towards the blond ignoring the fact that he was completely nude.

"Na…ru…to" The Uchiha shakily said an arm reaching out to touch the blond.

"Hn? Oh Sasuke please put some clothes on. Even though you look so delicious naked, your nakedness disturbs me right now." Naruto said in fake cheerfulness. The raven head lowered his arms, his eyes guiltily shifted to the ground.

"Please Naruto… I can explain this." Sasuke protested as he slipped his white and blue t-shirt back on along with a navy short. Naruto's inside flared with rage.

He turned his head to have a better look at his boyfriend. "Please, do pray tell how you can possibly justify your actions for tonight." Naruto sneered in his lover's face.

"This was just an accident, honestly Naruto you have to believe Me." the desperate plea caught the blond off-guard for a bit; Sasuke never begged or pleaded.

"Well there is a first time for everything right Sasuke?" Naruto chided before he zipped the suitcase up. He began to make his way towards the door.

"Please don't go!" He heard Sasuke's pleading voice behind him. Naruto fought with all his might not to break down and cry. He hated showing weakness, the fact that he loved the Uchiha so much proved this. All he wanted to do was turn around and envelope his lover into his arms and give him a forceful kiss. No, he can't, he won't allow himself to be weak. His boyfriend had betrayed him and he will not forgive that; maybe in the mere future, but not today.

He slipped his feet into his flip-flops and exited the apartment. "Please Sasuke; just go back to your room. It is hard enough as it is." Naruto dully said as he began his decent down the stairs. He was lucky that he only lived on the second floor; it granted him easier access to the parking lot. He opened the door to the outside and made his way over to the parking lot to his silver Corolla.

After a few minutes of regaining his composure, the Uchiha tore after Naruto.

"I'll be damned to let him go! Tonight, all of this! Wasn't meant to happen; stupid Sakura and her alcohols!" He raged running towards the main floor. He threw open the doors that lead to outside and quickly sprinted across the parking lot towards the Corolla. He spotted the dobe entering the car and hissed loudly, urging his legs to go faster.

His heart began to accelerate as the ignition to the car started. He was halfway there, he was about to take another step when a deafening roar erupted. Sasuke yelled in surprise as a force knocked him backwards to the ground. He stared and his eyes widened with horror as the Corolla in front of him was engulfed in flames. The vehicle, totally destroyed, flames licked every surface of the once silver car. The hood of the car popped and a flurry of fire danced around.

His insides felt as if an anvil had been dropped.

"No… Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His scream echoing in the night.

**Is it worth the continue? Please don't mind the grammatical and spelling errors, English isn't my first language; it's my third.  
**


End file.
